Bully Surfs FF Net
by rockshocka4223
Summary: Whenever Petey wonders about everybody's existence, the students make a rather disturbing discovery about themselves. Some Implied Slash Pairings. Written in a completely new way to me. WARNING.....ummm.....this is completely random. Enjoy!


Petey: Hey Jimmy?

Jimmy: Yeah, Pete?

Petey: I just thought of something...what if we're not even real? What if we're just in a-a movie...or video game...or something?

Jimmy: Petey, that's a stupid thought. There's absolutely NO way that we're all in a stupid video game!

Gary: Wait, what now is with the fuss?

Jimmy: Petey wonders what it would be like if we were all in a video game or movie.

Gary: *breaks into heavy laughter* Man, Femmeboy! I NEVER thought that I'd hear the day that something stupid came out of _your_ mouth!

Jimmy: *thinking* Hmmm....I wonder....

Galloway: Now, Smith. There's no harm in wondering about the unknown. My, I wonder all the time! What if we're just somebody's dream? Or a flashback?

Petey: Or what if we're all in a 3D video game that bored teenagers play after school?

Gary: Shut it. There's NO way that we're a figment of somebody's imagination!

Petey: How do you know, exactly?

Johnny: Yeah really, Smith. For all we know, we could be cartoon characters in a really old kid show!

Gary: You'd better hope that we aren't, Vincent. Because WHO exactly would look up to a looney tune king?

Johnny: ....................

Gary: My point exactly.

Bif: I, for one, think that the possibly of us all being fictional is rather short-sided.

Derby: Indeed. I mean, it isn't like my money is just a bunch of pixilated images in my back pocket!

Bif & Derby: *snobbish laughter*

Peanut: *thinking* Well....now I really DO hope we're fake, in that case....

Earnest: Hmm.....if we're fake, then wouldn't that mean that we could be anything we wanted? Oh boy! Just think-I could be a....a....a modern day Hugh Hefner! Ooooooh the possibilities.....

Jimmy: *while typing on a laptop* Wow, Earnest. You really DO have problems.

Earnest: S-shush, Hopkins! What are you searching for, anyway?

Jimmy: Petey's theory made me wonder....so now I'm googling it.

Gary: Ugh...James! I told you already, there's no way th-

Jimmy: Found it.

Gary: ............WHAT?!

Petey, Derby, Bif, Johnny, Peanut, Earnest, Galloway: WHAT?!!?

Jimmy: Yep. Apparently we're all in some video game called "Bully".

Johnny: Bully? Why "Bully"?

Jimmy: I dunno. Don't ask me. Ask Rockstar Games.

Gary: That's a load of CRAP. Let me guess: next you're gonna say that we have a shitload of fangirls that write fanfics about us!

Jimmy: Yeah, actually.

*Everybody's face drops*

Everyone(Besides Jimmy): WHA......?!

Jimmy: I'm not lying. Look at this. *shows them laptop*

Galloway: ? What the hell....?!

Jimmy: Yep.....and apparently the fangirls REALLY enjoy the gay pairings.....

Earnest: Gay pairings?!

Jimmy: Yeah, Earnest....as in "not straight".

Earnest: I-I know what it means, Jimmy. Just....why the gay pairings?

Jimmy: Apparently fangirls get off on the thought of us butt fucking each other.

Johnny: Ha! I bet I ain't in ANY of those pairings!

Jimmy: Uh..............*shows Johnny listings*

Johnny: *face drops* WHAT THE FUCK?!

Derby: *laughing* Well, Vincent....I guess I was right about you: the reason why Lola never sleeps with you is because you give off "that" vibe.

Johnny: Fuck you, Derby!

Derby: Oh you would, wouldn't you?

Johnny: WHY I OUGHTA-

Jimmy: Cool it, Johnny. If it makes you feel any better, they pair you up with Derby several times.

Johnny: *face drops even lower* No, that DOESN'T make me feel any better!!

Derby: *angry* WHAT?!?!

Jimmy: It's true. They pair you up with Johnny in several of these fics. And you also get paired up with Bif several times.

Derby: I BEG YOUR PARDON??!

Bif: WHY?!

Jimmy: Well...you both make my gaydar go off so....-

Derby: Enough of this! Bif, let's go.

*Bif and Derby leave*

Galloway: They're not only going to fail this class, but they're also probably giving fangirls more reasons to write stories about them...

Jimmy: Yeah, not the smartest move...

Johnny: Is there any other stories with me involved?

Jimmy: Yeah, let's see....*looks through listings* Well, they pair you up with Peanut a lot and...-

Johnny: Oh, C'MON!

Peanut: *blushes and starts thinking* Really? I need to check this website out sometime....

Johnny: Anymore?

Jimmy: Holy shit...the fangirls REALLY seem to love pairing you up with OCs...

Johnny: What the hell is an "OC"?

Jimmy: Original characters, Johnny. Such as _Mary-Sues_. At least they're female.

Johnny: I get paired up with a girl named "Mary-Sue"? Why?

Jimmy: *sigh* No, Johnny. A Mary-Sue is a made up character that just kinda shows up in the story somehow. I dunno, I guess you make their panties wet or something....

Earnest: OH OH!!!!! Are there any OCs with me?!? *points at himself*

Jimmy: Ummmm....no.

Earnest: Really? WHY?! I'm VERY handsome, I really am!!

Jimmy: Whatever you say, dweeb.

Gary: Heh, I'll bet I get more fangirls than pervavore over there...

Jimmy: Oh yeah.

Gary: Really? HA! I knew the fangirls couldn't resist my sexiness! I just _knew_ that I'm a master in the art of clitwiggling and bone-rising.

Jimmy: I can't argue....

Gary: Say what?

Jimmy: Nothing. But yeah.....there's probably like 90 OCs for you and maybe possibly 500 OCs for Johnny.

Gary: You're lying!

Jimmy: No, I'm not.

Gary: Yeah, you ARE!

Jimmy: No, I'm not.

Gary: Prove it!

Jimmy: I don't feel like it.

Gary: HA! You can't prove SHIT.

Jimmy: Big deal, the majority of us all have fangirls.

Petey: At least I don't have any fics about me....

Jimmy: Really now? The majority of the fics here are about you!

Petey: Oh NO....

Jimmy: Yeah....and almost all of the fics are Petey/Gary.

Petey: WHY!?!?

Gary: Ah c'mon, Femmeboy. You know you can't resist this.

Petey: Oh whatever!

Gary: *steps closer to Petey* C'mon, kiss me, baby.

Johnny: *rolls eyes* It's things like that that make those dreaded fangirls cream themselves! What exactly have I done to deserve being paired in all of the gay pairings?!

Jimmy: Well...the fact that you and Derby hate each other....and the fact Peanut is obviously in love with you...

Peanut: AM NOT!!!!

Jimmy: Bullshit! Every single time I'm around you, all I ever here is "Gotta help Johnny" or "What can I do next to please Johnny". Johnny this, Johnny that....no wonder fangirls pair you two up!

Peanut: *eyes well up* You....you're such a BASTARD!

*Peanut runs out of the classroom crying*

Johnny: ..........................

Jimmy: Uh...anyway. Let's see what else is here...oh wow! Petey, you actually have OCs!

Petey: Whoa, really?

Jimmy: Yep....never thought I'd see the day that young Peter Kowalski would have fangirls...

Gary: *jealous* Tch, don't get all full of yourself, Femmeboy.

Jimmy: Why? Because you're jealous that there's fangirls after your man?

Gary: .......................

Jimmy: There we go. You're starting to sound a lot like Johnny now.

Gary & Johnny: FUCK YOU.

*Johnny stomps out of the room, slamming the door hard behind him*

Galloway: He still needs to make it up to Larry...

Jimmy: Why, Galloway! You sound like you're very confident that you don't have any fics about you!

Galloway: Well, of course I don't! I'm not exactly "orgasmic" to girls you're age, I'd hope not.

Jimmy: Uh......*shows Galloway laptop*

Galloway: *face drops* THEY PAIRED ME UP WITH _HATTRICK_?!?!

Jimmy: Yep.

Galloway: No....nononononono. I have half a mind to quit, now! Ugh....I'm gonna go have some..uh.."tea".

*Galloway walks to his desk and chugs a bottle down*

Jimmy: Suit yourself, sir.

*the sound of Galloway burping fills the room*

Gary: Well, I'm sure I speak for everyone here when I ask: Is there anything written about YOU?

Everyone (except Jimmy and Gary): YEAH!

Jimmy: Hehehe, I'm not nearly as unlucky are you pieces of-*looks at listings* WHAT?!?

Gary: *looks at listings and starts laughing manically* OH MY GOD! *hysterical laughter* SHIT, DUDE! *evil laughter* YOU DON'T HAVE A SINGLE OC! ALL YOU HAVE IS ME AND FEMMEBOY!

Jimmy: *closes laptop* Piece of crap! *throws laptop against wall*

Galloway: *slurring* Hey...no throw-ving in class....

Gary: *laughing quietly now* Well Pete, are you satisfied now?

Petey: *sigh* Well....Jimmy's pissed now...

Jimmy: Fuck fangirls! I oughta sue that fucking website!

Gary: Well, well, well. Looks who sounds like Johnny Vincent NOW!

Jimmy: FUCK YOU!!

Gary: Oh, you would.....I know you would.....

---------------------------------------------------

Lol, I just had the random inspiration to do this. XD lol....

I still have a fic for this fandom to finish....I'm sure I'll finish it one day. XD


End file.
